


Do you believe me?

by Miraculous2017



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marinette has siblings, Marinettes classmates, Marinettes other family members, More characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous2017/pseuds/Miraculous2017
Summary: Can you believe me? If you ever told a story. A story that was based on luck. The story of my life.Marinette.





	

My life is not as simple as other peoples as I am a survivor and I was born with a gift. One gift that can only be found in one person. If you don't already know that person is me. I never knew I was lucky until I looked upon my childhood. I always thought I was very unlucky but I am just both. No one knows how or why I am still alive today but I guess it would be hope. My mum always hoped I would get better. She always said hope can go a long way. It can. Anyway you may be wondering what my name is. Well my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I am half French and half Chinese. And there is still more to learn about me...


End file.
